Destiny rewritten
by LittleMissKsalvatore
Summary: Jonathon is dead. The war between good and evil has ended. Or has it? In the eyes of the mother of demons, there's a debt to be paid. R&R Originally a One-shot but I might expand it.


**Destiny rewritten**

**This is just an idea I had and sat down to write it out as fast as possible so I could expand and finish it. There is one use of STRONG BAD LANGUAGE but that's why it rated T. In this they just finished the big fight, Jonathon (Sebastian) is dead and everyone thinks their gonna get their happily ever after. Yeah, well that's just not gonna do. Is it? And before you shoot me down with 'This could never happen' Its Fanfiction, let me imagine, cause this looked so much better in my head ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the mortal instruments.**

"Clary? Clary, what's wrong?" Jocelyn stared at her daughter in worry; she started forward and caught at her arm.

The girl abruptly clawed her hand away and pushed her to the floor. Gasps echoed around the Accords Hall. "Get off me you stupid whore." She seethed. "This is your fault as much as it is your retched daughters." Luke ran to help his fiancé to her feet, watching Clary like she'd gone insane. Slowly and carefully the girl began backwards to ascend the flight of stairs that led up to the podium, till she stood at the top.

"Clary?" Luke whispered moving to stand in front of Jocelyn protectively. "Clary, what's going on?"

"What's going on is this..." She picked at one of the rusty red curls that hung down her shoulders in a tangle. "Filthy harlot of a girl killed my son." Her fingers let the lock fall back down. "Now, Jonathon is dead and I have nothing."

Everyone stared in confusion, shifting uneasily as they continued to watch her. All but one. "Lilith." Jace seethed.

A haunting cackle flooded out of Clary's mouth. It was a monstrously triumphant noise, everyone even Alec shuddered. Clary stared back at them all. Her eyes were pure black, no iris, no white, just fluid pupils of darkness glittering like fresh ink in the deep set caverns of her face. Her lips were set in a harsh smirk, as she began to clap her hands together. "Well done, Herondale. Well done." The voice was not that of the familiar red haired girl they saw before them. There was something twisted about. "You catch on fast." She purred. Jace started forward and began up the steps when She raised a hand to stop him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The girl chimed. "Well not if you want to save her." She lowered her right arm down straight and let a thin bladed dagger slip from within her sleeve. In one quick movement she grasped it in both hands and placed the tip of the blade to Clary's heart. "I know young Shadowhunter, exactly what your precious runes can and can't do. An iratze can't help her if I send the blade home within her." Her gaze had not strayed from Jace's this entire time. It was as if they were the only ones there. That this was just for him and him alone. Though Jace knew for her the other bodies were just an audience here to see the show. "Nothing can heal a broken heart, dear boy. Nothing." Her smile grew tauntingly sad.

"What do you want?" Luke barked. She looked at Jace a second longer before glancing to the Downworlder.

"Isn't it obvious?" She stated. "I want her dead." Jace's face furrowed with anger as did the fellow members of what had become Clary's family. "As dead as my Jonathon. She was the one to serve the killing blow. She must pay the price."

"I helped kill him." Jace growled. "We did it together. Shouldn't you be punishing me?" As the words left his mouth he regretted it.

"Oh, but I am sweet Herondale. By hurting her, in turn I am hurting you."

"Let my daughter go." The voice rang out, bold and strong. Everyone turned to face Jocelyn, her mouth was set like stone in a thin firm line. "Now." Her tone was deadly, at least to those surrounding her.

A childish peel of giggles sprang from Clary's mouth. "Oh of course Mommy, anything you say." Her smile turned form adolescent innocence to fiery rage. "Please, I can't take you seriously. None of you, but especially not you." Somehow the eerie bleakness of her eyes turned even darker. "You started this all, when Jonathon was born. He was so beautiful, _so_ beautiful. But you didn't see it. You wanted to kill him then. You were never worthy enough to raise him." The last sentence came out as an unearthly hiss. "Valentine was right to leave, to bring my boy up to his full potential. I could never see what he saw in you, what he loved."

"You made my son a monster!" Jocelyn screamed.

"No." She spat. "My son was a god amongst men. He was born to bring mankind to their knees. He was born to rule over you petty little demon murderers. He was born to be a king to this world."

"And he failed." Jocelyn stated her voice scarily calm. "I should have killed him, when he was born. I should have destroyed him. Destroyed the evil that rotted his soul."

"Should haves are worthless in this world. You have to act in the moment if you want something done Jocelyn Fairchild. That's why I won't be rooming this earth in times to come blubbering and pitiful, droning on about how I should have killed your daughter." She drove the tip of the blade into the flesh of Clary's chest. A gentle bloom of crimson blossomed from the wound.

"DONT YOU FUCKING DARE!" Jace bellowed.

She sighed around the dagger. Her shoulders drooped in boredom. "There we have it folks." She exhaled with a roll of her eyes. "Someone busts out the swear words. For the love of God." Snorting breathlessly at her words she carried on. "Can anyone have a heated discussion without dropping the bar on vocabulary? It's just a sign of poor education and a lack of good graces."

Jace's rage built up inside him like a tidal wave. "You said we could save her?" His eyes bore into hers, his grip on his sword tightening till his knuckles bleached white. "How?"

"Hmm, well how about I deliberate that while we talk, Herondale."

"Stop calling me Herondale. I am not a Herondale." Jace fumed.

"Oh but you're not a Lightwood." These words hurt, more than they should have and all because of the mouth they were coming from. The face he was staring at. It was Clary on the outside but Lilith was in there pulling the strings. "No matter how much you fight it, you can't argue with the blood that runs through your veins. You are what you are. I mean in this world. In your world; of Shadowhunters and demon killing, your name defines you. Each family name is built with pride and you must accept that you can never truly be a Lightwood."

"Stop this, let Clary go and move on. Your son is dead now. I'll be happy to send you to which ever part of hell he's currently burning in." His voice was full of venom.

"How about? No." She smiled. "That would be too easy, to let her go and live while he can't. Something must be done. He must be avenged and I'm dying to see where she ends up. Will she rise or will she burn. Has she earned the right to live forever in paradise? I mean nobody's perfect." She twisted the blade a little further and the drying bloom of blood deepened.

"She will rise." Jace seethed. "She will."

"Don't be so sure, there have been so many surprises along the road to now." She grinned again but her lips twitched into a smirk. "You know she's in here. She's screaming out for you to save her Jace." Jace's eyes saddened briefly before returning to and emotionless mask. "Are you Jace? Are you going to save your beautiful angel?" She taunted. "Cause you can't." No one in the room had moved since Jace had spoken. "You and her were always destined for each other. It's been written in the stars you may say since the beginning of time. The golden angel boy and the rune girl. You are the children of Ithuriel. Fated to save mankind and fall in love in the process. I have my sources; I know your futures, your destinies. I watched it all play out. Don't ask me how. I could tell you everything, as I am showing her everything."

Everyone in their group; Izzy, Alec, Maia, Jordan, Magnus and even Simon watched Jace with pity.

"Do you want to hear something soul crushing? Hmm? Would You like to see know what your future could have been like with her?"

"No." Jace answered too quickly.

"Yes you do." She frowned. Her eyes softened as she gazed him. "You do Jace." The voice was just Clary's; there was no bitterness, no hate. The voice was back to her normal state. It was the voice Jace had wanted to hear throughout this whole ordeal. "She's should me it all. The life we were meant to have." Jace felt a heavy weight tie around his heart. "In a few years you proposed, I didn't see what city but it defiantly wasn't New York." She smiled gently. "It took you ages to actually get out the question, it's the only time I've seen you nervous." Clary laughed slightly. "We get married a year after. Have kids, three of them. Two boys first, then a girl." Jace felt the sting of tears at the back of his eyes, "And before you ask, no the girl doesn't have red hair." A Single tear ran down her cheek and she let out a shaky laugh. "It's our first son, George who gets that horrendous Fairchild gene. William gets black hair, the Herondale trademark. Then Amatis," Someone took in a loud breath from the crowd and Jace didn't have to turn to know it was Luke. "She gets your blonde hair, I never let her cut it, it's just too beautiful." Her voice was growing increasingly shaky. "Through the years I watched them grow up, you became so protective of Amatis it's almost stupid." The tears were coming down thick down her faces and she had to take a deep breath to steady herself. She drew her sleeve up to wipe her face dry. With another deep breath her face broke into a beaming grin that could put the Cheshire cat to shame. Another laugh escaped her lips but this wasn't Clary anymore. "Oh gracious me." She breathed. "Sometimes even I am surprised by my acting ability."

Jace stared up in horror; he didn't know how to compose himself.

"That was all true. No matter if it wasn't her who told you. She's seen what could have been. Now I will take it all away."

"Have you made up your mind?" Jace asked firmly. Her eyebrows went up. "How we can save her?"

"Yes." She answered. "You can't."

"But you said." Simon shouted.

"Shut up, Daylighter." She screeched. "I've made up my mind. You can't do anything to save her. I want her dead, and I'm not willing to bargain. Not even for you measly little soul golden boy." She quipped as Jace opened his mouth to speak. "There is nothing I want from you." Nobody breathed as she narrowed her eyes. "But there is something I will give to you, Jace Herondale. A gift of sorts."

"I don't want anything from you but Clary."

"But that's just it, I won't give her over to you, but I can give you her back." Jace's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Just for a few seconds, before she dies. I keep control of her body, I'll keep track of the time, but you get her mind back for a little time. Then I kill her." Jace looked down then back up. "And before you dare think it, if you even try to make it to her in the given time her goodbye will be cut short...and you don't wish to rob her of her last moments now do you." Jace's eyes turned steely.

"How long?"

"Twenty seconds. Enough for a quick farewell." She smirked. "Decide what you wish to say now Herondale." Jace looked hesitant. "As in five...four...three...two..." Jace swallowed down the knot in his throat. The darkness in her eyes cleared like mist and she breathed in deeply.

For a second she glanced at Jace then turned to her family. "I'm so sorry." She rushed. Her heart was pounding as she tried to look over everyone one last time. "I love you all, so much, and I will see you again. Just don't make it too soon, I want you all to live the lives you deserve. She heard the ring of Lilith's voice at the back of her head. _Eleven...ten...nine_. She turned immediately to Jace; His face was one of grief already. "Jace, I love you...and I will always love you. Remember that." She tried her best to smile down at him.

"Clary I love you t—" _One_. The blade of the knife sunk into her chest with lighting speed. Blood seeped out as Clary realised along with everyone else what had happened. She stared down at the dagger protruding from her chest and reached up to tear it out again. She had control again; but it meant nothing now. Her legs crumbled beneath her and she fell to the floor.

She heard the heavy footfalls on the stairs and felt them vibrating through her hollow feeling bones. Hands were all over her in an instant. Strong arms scooped her up from the cold ground, ones she knew better than her own and there she felt at home."Clary? Clary? No! Don't give up, please! Clary, Please!" Jace's hands were stroking her face tenderly like she was the finest china. Around her people were screaming to get the silent brothers, to get anyone who could really help. There was the familiar burn as numerous iratze's marked her skin but it was too late, nothing would work and she knew that. "Clary, Clary please don't leave me." Jace stared down at her panicking and broken. She opened her mouth to hush him, to say something comforting but all that spilled out was blood. Leaking out over the corners of her lips and down to pool in her hair or the hollow of her neck. Black spots marred her sight.

"No! No! NO!" Jace screamed as her eyes went glassy and he knew that she was gone.

**Yeah it was a load of bull but hey ho, that's Fanfiction for you. Review please! LittleMisskSalvatore x**


End file.
